


Avaracious

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff (!?), M/M, Mild Squick, PNP, PWP, Spark Sex, little bit of tactile too, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn! But plot? Heavens, no!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaracious

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is really just PWP. I just want more of this pairing.

Kaon gasped, drawing his face from the floor.

The ground felt hot, as if it were about to melt. His digits tore and scrambled, grasping at the sleek but unyielding surface. Bits of dermal plating at the edges of his fingers peeled or snapped back, and the combined heat and chill of the floor was raw on exposed netting and circuitry. Thin, jagged trails of energon ran in two pairs of five across the floor; its glow was dead and useless to the blazing, blinding rays of violet gushing from the chassis above him.

Bearing down. Pushing. Armor creaked and cracked; bent and curved. The heat of their coupled bodies flooded all of Kaon's sensors. He saw red, nothing but red; occasionally swirls of yellow and flecks of orange, but the red was ever present and dominant. Bright, maroon, scarlet, rose, folly. Heat from strips of biolights burned into his back, bearing down against plating.

Kaon groaned. Tarn was heavy, too heavy, pushing down too hard, but both of them knew not enough to crush and not enough to kill. Kaon's knees scrapped and cracked down the middle, splitting open the guards. He couldn't feel sensation in his legs, numbed as energon and fuel were cut off and re-routed. His backstrut curved unnaturally to accommodate the pressure turning it into a beautiful little smile. Paint transfers drew lines and slices into the floor beneath his torso.

Electricity collected, wrapped around his shoulder coils, releasing violent discharges, over and over again. The energy was slowly being sucked from his body, and it was not due to the massive giant pushing him into the ground.

Kaon felt his body stiffen before falling limp; one of Tarn's large hands slipped beneath him, big enough to nearly wrap his fingers around the side of the smaller Decepticon's abdomen. Kaon was lifted, back once more curving against the massive chest plates and a very powerful, very potent energy that was all Tarn's own.

A dark finger fondled the bottom rim of the turbine on Kaon's chest, finding a latch. Kaon grunted, obediently unlocking his plating; it pushed open and aside, and Tarn didn't need to see for himself all those wonderfully naked circuits and pumps and actuators. Best of all, that spark chamber, quivering as his finger ever so delicately dragged down the opening seam. The smaller Decepticon shuddered, and pain blossomed in his lower back; the doors to his chamber parted, and Tarn need only reach half-way inside to get to the approaching, trembling spark.

Tarn chuffed, the only warning. As his fingers closed around the spark, he thrust his chest into Kaon's back, hard; tendrils of energy easily pushed through seams, finding Kaon's spark; they roped around the glowing orb in Tarn's hand. Once he felt his own energy tingle at the edges of his fingers, Tarn tightened his grip. Kaon threw his head forward with another shrill gasp, but did not cry out. Electricity popped and fizzled and burst from edges of his coils.

Tarn worked up a rhythm; with each shock to the spark, he squeezed. A repeated process. Each time, Kaon struggled with the noises in his throat. Grunting, hissing, scowling, but never crying. He bowed his head, neck straining to the curling arch; needles of Tarn's energy pricked the surface of his spark just as the edges of fingers bit down. For each shock and squeeze, Kaon responded with pulses of his own energy; they burned like frizzing electricity through Tarn's hand, into his wrist, wrapping in tremors at the elbow. But Tarn showed no sign of softening his grip.

The sudden shifting of weight above him stirred Kaon momentarily from the pain. He briefly wondered if Tarn was actually going to stop what he was doing and transform, like taking a drag from a cigarette. However, a second later, his body pushed back down, and dragged itself up Kaon's back. Nails of energy from his EM field tore and pulled through Kaon's own field, and the smaller Decepticon swore he saw stars. Most likely, just his sensors glitching from the added sensation.

With every grind into Kaon's body, more energy from his field and spark raked into the smaller Decepticon. Tarn's hand still inside his chamber, constricting. Kaon made a strangled noise, his arms turning to mush; he stumbled, nearly fell down hard, stopped himself. Tarn helpfully placed his free hand beneath him, keeping him upright; a second later, that very same hand was guiding and moving Kaon's body along with the rhythm. Back and forth, in tandem. The teamwork only proved more overwhelming, and Kaon's shoulders quivered as he was rocked.

As time and nerves wore on, Kaon noticed his body start to lock up and weaken. He was losing energy, and his spark was tiring. Yet he said nothing; ground his teeth as Tarn continued manipulating his body, his very lifeforce. Though the squeezes to his spark were more intense, harder now, as his spark struggled to break free.

Tarn's dark chuckle burned into the side of his head, tickling his audiol. His hand released the poor, tormented spark, and Kaon exvented loudly. This wasn't mercy so much as wanting to keep his partner online.

The fun wasn't over quite yet. 

Tarn withdrew his hand from Kaon's chest, lifting it; fingers caressed and moved up the smaller Decepticon's chin. Kaon forced his jaw to unlock, his lips parting, welcoming; two large digits pushed into his mouth, past the knuckles, right to the base, and Kaon almost gagged. His mouth was forced open farther against its limits, unable to close even an inch around those fingers; he sucked to the best of his abilities, his tongue working the underside of the digits. A minute later, and the fingers began rubbing down, moving on their own in shallow thrusts. Kaon's groan was a gurgle around those thick digits; his teeth grazed along the joints, his tongue massaging against the caressing.

The energy mingling and knotting his field retracted suddenly. Kaon was concerned, but only for a second or two. The fingers pumping in his mouth slowed and pushed down. Down and down, and Kaon could feel pain shoot up his jaw, up the side of his head, a small crackle going off in his audiol. Electricity flashed and flickered at the edges of his coils. As Tarn continued tugging down that jaw, a circuit snapped, stung the inside of his cheek; steel creaked, thin dermal plating splitting at one corner of his gaping mouth. A single droplet of energon bubbled from the tear, cut down his nearly dislocated jaw.

Kaon, however, did not fight back.

A rasp and drumming of fingers on his side, and Kaon obediently relaxed. Just enough for the latches along his hips to unlock and flip open, revealing input and output interfacing sockets. Four on each side, and his body shivered-- The needle-edges of Tarn's plugs thrust themselves into the sockets, four thin, pointed little extensions at its exposed base unfurling and digging into the outer rims of the ports, burying in and getting a firm grip on the plating.

Tarn removed his fingers from Kaon's mouth; the smaller Decepticon took a deep breath, cycles sputtering. He rolled his jaw, the pain having dulled to a low, hot throb. He felt Tarn's hands draw down the length of his chest before thick arms wrapped too-tight around his chassis. Kaon fell into the embrace, fingers tugging at plating, finding seams and scratching and prodding. Tarn gave an appreciative hum, and then sent the first of wave energy cascading into Kaon's body.

Kaon almost keened. Almost. It was a strangled, high pitched noise quieted by the snarl of electricity looping around his coils. His spark was thrashing in its chamber. The energy was too much, too potent for his tired system to absorb. It fluttered and worked, concerned, trying to redirect the uninvited energy, place it elsewhere so the host did not shut down.

Kaon could feel some of his processors switching off, and his field of vision dampened and darkened, powering down considerably. His spark was swelling as it took in most of the energy Tarn was thrusting into him, receiving none in kind.

It was too much. Kaon had to overload; the release of so much energy would be painful. Ripping and burning throughout his entire frame. It would most definitely knock him into stasis, perhaps for the rest of the day. Still, his fingers coiled around Tarn's arms, not pulling, not pleading. Not relenting, not crying.

Tarn bowed his head against Kaon's audiol. He hummed a few notes, but at the last one-- His spark jolted against the quiet, manipulative tune. Kaon merely hissed as the energy he had accumulated burst from his chest. The overload felt endless, expelling Tarn's energy, his energy, and the friction it had been building. Kaon fell forward into those arms; energy converted into electricity ripped from his coils to help dispel the powerful climax.

The entire time, Tarn held onto Kaon, pulling him against his chest. His frame soaked in the purged energy, absorbing its utter hunger and greed. His spark relished in the energy pouring off the smaller Decepticon in thick, painful waves. Tarn breathed it all in, optics closing, his engine rumbling and vibrating and purring. For all he'd given Kaon, he received twice-fold in return. It was enough to trigger his own overload some minutes later, until both his and Kaon's combined energy was mostly thick electric heatwaves heavy in the atmosphere.

Kaon was surprised he was still online when he finished, though just barely. The world was fuzzy and blurry and he could hear his sparkpulse thumping loudly, calming little by little. His entire body felt boneless yet heavy as stone, and any attempt to move was greeted with a sluggish, clumsy resistance. Kaon opted to give in, and stretched his weary frame along the still hot ground. Tarn remained behind him, cords still plugged into the smaller's Decepticon's sockets, draping loosely.

A noise rumbled in Tarn's chest; he leaned forward, barely pushing down on Kaon, receiving a squirm. Carefully and with artistic grace, he removed his plugs and cords, tucked them neatly away, spark in its chamber and chestplates shutting and locking. His optics stared down at Kaon as if he were amused by some lesser, adorable little thing.

Though they both knew that wasn't true; Tarn did not underestimate his teammates. If he thought them inferior and weak, he'd rather put them out of their misery than allow them to join the DJD.

Kaon stirred, gave a small wiggle, when Tarn slipped a hand beneath him again. Helped him roll onto his back; Kaon put in equal effort, showing he wasn't quite down and out yet. Tarn leaned forward, swallowing the smaller Decepticon in his shadowy frame; he reached into Kaon's chest, the chamber door still open, the spark a lackluster glow within. Tarn gently caressed a thumb along the spark, and Kaon's vents hissed as they sucked in air.

Tarn chuckled. He was impressed, but also expected such. Not once had Kaon screamed or cried out as Tarn nearly ripped every ounce of energy and strength from his body.

"You've a very gluttonous appetite," Kaon rasped, croaking.

Tarn's optics brightened, a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"How do you ever put up with me?"

Despite the pain, Kaon couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
